The Forgotten Mage of Holy
by Aeris Gainsbrough
Summary: During Red XIII's 500th year a school is created to teach the ancient art of magic. A teen is surpressed into possesion of a staff and wants to unlock the secrets of the staff of Healing, but when he unlocks it, he unlocks an anceint evil as well.........
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
A bright blue light lit up the outside of the forest and a scream could be heard but no one was around to help. A young woman ran through the forest breathing hard her long silk black dress hid her well but her panicking caused her to be spotted easily. A bright blue ball slammed into her back and a sharp pain shot through her causing her to through her head up and shut her eyes tight. She tripped over a small twig and fell to her knees screaming out in pain from the blow as she smacked her head on the side of a nearby tree. The forest was dark except for the small tints of silver that glistened through the high trees branches. She wore a long brown cloak with a hood that was pulled overhead as she continued to run. A large bang echoed throughout the forest as a large beam slammed into her back sending her straight back into the ground as she tried to stand.  
  
"You pathetic fool! Do you think you can run from me!?"  
  
She breathed heavily in a panic as she jumped to her feet trying to ignore the pain that passed through her body. Her long blonde hair hung in small portions in front of her hood, and her big brown eyes were lit up in fright as she passed through the forest and finally exited. She felt safe for a moment but when she looked out in front of her she noticed that the only way to go now was down. She looked around for any other solution but couldn't find any at all. She clasped her hands around the neck of her cloak as she listened to the snapping branches of the forest. She closed her eyes tightly as she bent her head slowly towards the ground.  
  
The snapping of the twigs suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes again and closed her mouth tight to scared to even breath, and then a cold fingered hand gripped her shoulder tightly and she stopped all together as a cold feeling began engulf her body. The cold started to become hard and she couldn't move her arm but she looked out of the corner of her eyes to spot her shoulder that was once gripped by someone was now stone. In a panic she began to scream in horror as she noticed that the stone began to move throughout her body and she glanced up at the man's face noticing his cold eyes in the moon and then her face became stone and she stopped moving. The man smiled as he lifted his hand from her and turned to go out of the forest leaving the women engulfed in stone with her horrified look frozen on her face, on the edge of the cliff that led to the ocean below. He chuckled to himself as he walked from her and small white crystals fell from his swinging hands and covered his body causing him to disappear from sight.  
  
The women's mouth hung open in shock and her eyes were wide in fright and her right arm was out sketched in front of her as it reached for her left shoulder. Her hair was frozen slightly curved from the wind that had blown it from the ledge. Her beautiful face contained tears that had streamed down her face from her sadness of death. She remained there for what the man hoped, forever.  
  
"Ryon!! No!! I want to use the staff next!" a young boy called out to Ryon, a young wizard that gripped a large White mage staff. The staff of healing was pure gold but soft to the touch. It was years later after the incident and no one had ever known about the young women and those that had, had long forgotten her after the many years that they had searched for her. A boy no older then fifteen wondered among the group of teens that had gathered around Ryon who possessed the staff.  
  
"You're going to have to wait, Kenny," Ryon called to him from the center of the crowd.  
  
"But you promised!" Ryon sighed at Kenny as he placed his hand on his hip leaning to the side giving him a look that told him to back off. Kenny and Ryon had been best friends since kindergarten. But Ryon had received a gift from his aunt who had passed away recently. It had belonged to his grandmother's sister who was never found. She was a great and powerful White Mage who had the ability to heal anyone she touched.  
  
Ryon admired her in every way possible, but he had none of her powers that he knew of. His family was Black Mages and he felt powerful with her staff in hand. Ryon smiled brightly at the children that had gathered round to look at his new weapon of healing. A young woman broke through the group of men. Her long brown braided her blew with the wind. Her bright white dress whipped back behind her with each coming step. She had her head bent down to hide her face from the others as she made her way through. The teens moved back out of her way as she walked through slowly. Ryon stopped his yelling and turned to her in shock. His deep brown hair blew with the wind as well and his black cloak. His hood was down revealing his handsome shaped face. His blue eyes lit up as he watched her and his mouth dropped. He seemed to cringe in fear at the very sight of her. She stopped and kept her head lowered to the ground. Her eyes were gently shut and she stopped. She lifted her limp hand and the crowd of teens fell silent to her movement. The staff shook in Ryons hand and he let go in a sudden strain of shock. The women snapped her hand so her palm faced Ryon's staff and then suddenly the White mage staff shot from its position and into her hand and she clasped it shut. She lifted her head and opened her soft emerald green eyes. Her longs bangs blew in front of her face but it was plain as day that she was smiling.  
  
"To use the White Mage abilities you must learn to control them, Ryon," She told him.  
  
Ryon shook in fear from her sudden appearance but soon regained his senses.  
  
"Give that back, Sera!" he called out to her shaking his fist. Sera lifted her other hand upwards with her palm outstretched to the sun. She quickly twisted it and Ryon began to float and flip upside down in front of everyone causing them to back off even further from her. She kept her mouth shut but her shoulders moved rapidly up and down as she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Sera, quit it!!" Kenny ran through the center of the crowd in front of her and pulled his hands together in front of him cupping them in a form to attack. She looked at him and slowly began to clutch her hand together. A high pitch scream could be heard behind her. Kenny quickly turned to spot Ryon wrapping his arms around his waist close to tears as his eyes were tightly shut. She was crushing him and he knew why.  
  
"I'm warning you Sera! Let him go!!" She stared at him as she continued to close her hand together. Kenny figured he had no other choice and shot his hands forward at her sending a wave of lightning straight into her stomach. She stared at him in shock her eyes wide with fear and Kenny turned to Ryon. Ryon continued to clutch his sides and then he fell to the ground slamming his head on the altar's base. Ryon lay limplessly on the ground hardly breathing. Sera stood with the staff in hand taking in the charge he had sent at her. Her eyes began to slowly close and her mouth shut and she stopped breathing. Kenny stopped and she fell on her back with a sickening thud. She lay lifeless on the ground and Kenny ran to her side knowing that Ryon was still alive. Her face was silent and her chest was barely rising.  
  
"Someone get the Medic!!" He called to the teens that stood around him. They all stood there unable to move in fear of what had just happened.  
  
"SOMEONE GO!!!" He screamed. The children jumped back and some ran towards the school for help. Kenny bent down by Sera's head and lifted it upwards onto his lap. Her eyes did not open but he knew she was alive. Some boys walked over to Ryon and picked him up and carried him over to the other side of Kenny. Ryon breathed heavily as the boys laid him gently on the ground. He grunted and then slowly opened his eyes. Staring upwards from the ground he sat up in shock looking around frantically at the others. Kenny placed his hand on Ryon's chest and pushed him gently back to the ground shaking his head at him.  
  
"You'd better stay there it's the best for you for the moment,"  
  
"Where's Sera?!" He called out to him in a panic. Kenny lifted his hand and moved it over onto Sera's forehead. Ryon's face lit up into a bright red and he shock back up to hit her hard across the lifeless face, but Kenny grabbed it before he could strike and through him back to the ground.  
  
"Quit it! She's just as bad as you are, maybe even worst!!"  
  
"I don't care!!" Ryon started trying to get up and slapping her once again, but Kenny grabbed his arm and sent him hard back into the ground. Sera suddenly stopped breathing and Ryon's eyes opened wide in fear and his mouth dropped as he saw her head turn to the side. A medic suddenly arrived and pushed the two boys aside and grabbed Sera's head. She removed a deep golden feather from her white cloak that was draped over her and placed it on Sera's chest. She stood up and connected her thumbs and pointer fingers together to form a triangle over the feather. She closed her eyes slowly and the feather began to glow brightly. Four beams pierced the sides of the feathers and round circle shot out from it.  
  
Sera's body began to glow a deep gold and then shot upwards in front of the crowd causing them to back up even further. They were all shocked because they had never seen such a power. Sera's arms limped on the side of her and her legs dangled beneath her as she levitated in the air. The Feather seemed to be connected to her as it lifted her high. Her beautiful face was lit up and her hung behind her body. A sudden blast of wind surrounded Sera's body and her eyes shot open in surprise. She breathed deeply and loudly and the gleaming stopped. The feather had disappeared and the women that held her up looked down upon her with disappointment gleaming in her eyes as she ripped the golden staff from her hand and handed it back Ryon, nearly throwing it at him.  
  
"Sera! That's the third Phoenix Feather I've had to use on you all year! When will you learn!?" the women rolled her eyes and groaned at her as Sera turned her face away from her.  
  
"Sorry.....I got carried away again....," She looked over at Ryon her eyes gleaming and almost in tears as she spoke to him. "Sorry, Ryon...," Sera closed her deep emerald eyes and waited for the medic to take her away. As she did so Ryon turned to Kenny and slammed the staff into his fist.  
  
"Here! You can have it! I don't even know how to use this stupid thing!"  
  
"But Ryon...,"  
  
"Take it! I don't want to be hurt again because of that stupid stick!"  
  
Ryon turned and followed the medic back to the large castle they called a school leaving Kenny with the magic staff of healing. Kenny was confused, he was so proud of it at one point and then wanted nothing more to do with it. He knew some white mage magic but not much, at least not enough to control such a powerful weapon. He took it and followed after Ryon and the other kids slowly with his head to the ground wondering what to do now.  
  
Kenny's brown eyes were lowered to the ground he felt cold as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. He entered the castle and saw the empty halls. The red carpet that filled the room's floor and the baby blue walls that calmed him. His light brown hair swung in front of his face, as he looked up at his symbol of his school.  
  
The mighty Phoenix side by side with a great black mage of all times... The children with the gift of magic had come to their school to learn about their abilities and how to use them. Kenny was different from them though. There were many types of magic that existed in the world. Black, White, Time, and Summon. One person was more likely to possess the skill of only one of the types, but others that had two different types were called something different. People that possessed White and Black magic were called Red Mages, and people that possessed Time and Black magic were called Controllers. Others that had White and Time were known as Guardians. The summon mixes were, Black, White, and Time. The one with black with it were called Callers, White mixed were known as Curma, And finally the Time mixed Summoners were known as Turners. Know one in the world that anyone knew of possessed more then two powers except one person. Himself, He had been blessed by all of the powers of the Mages, and now he was called Magia. He was very special but very busy. He had many more classes then the others did and so he was always loaded with things to practice so he could control his abilities. He was most interested though in his Black mage skill that he used most often but he also wanted to be able to have a good summoning ability. He smiled at the thought of himself the most gifted Mage alive, but he knew he must learn all of his powers equally before he could become anything at all. A bright white light shot up from behind him, and he jumped in fright.  
  
"You're late Kenny," spoke a deep male voice from the beam. The light stopped and a man appeared in front of him. His jet-black hair hung over his left eye as he looked at him. His black robe loomed a large shadow over him. It was his Black Mage teacher, Mr. Gerio. He was very fond of this teacher but also scared of his powers. He had once demonstrated to him that he could lift a person from the ground and place him or her anywhere he pleased. This frighten him greatly in fear that if he were to upset him that he might do the same thing to him.  
  
"I- I'm sorry Sir, there was a bit of an emergency..," Kenny stuttered at him. Mr. Gerio held up a hand to his face to silence him and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Yes.... I've heard of the interesting things you've done to Miss. Astro, and I've heard of what she's also done to Mr. Walker...," He replied, causing him to deeply want hide his face from his embarrassment.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry Mr.-," He was stopped once more by the man's silent hand that was placed in front of him.  
  
"Not another word, I want you in my class now, Mr. Manner," Kenny's eyes widen with a tint of fear in them and he turned away from him.  
  
"Wait!" Mr. Gerio called out to him. Kenny stopped in his tracks and turned around slightly to face him.  
  
"Y- Yes Mr. Gerio?" The black mage broke a smile at him calming Kenny of his fears and relaxing his mind. His aqua eyes gleamed down upon him in gratitude as he placed his hand gently against the wall causing the bright light to be produced once again. Kenny fought hard not to shield himself from it as it began to dim a little bit.  
  
"This way, it will be quite easier, then if you were to run up those stairs to the top floor, Mr. Manner," His teacher's face became clear enough to spot now as the light dimmed enough for him to see what the light was coming from. A hole seemed to be ripped into the cemented blue wall. There was now a moving picture of teens in their seats that seemed restless and impatient. His teacher was a Red mage. He had produced a teleporting spell from his white mage side, Kenny figured as he moved closer to it, examining the fine details of magic.  
  
"Soon you will be able to produce magic like this, and much more then even I can create," He looked down at him as he stepped through his creation signaling Kenny do the same. He smiled as he walked through and the class seemed to stare at him in confusion. Kenny finally realized what they were staring at and looked down at it. The white mage staff... he had forgotten to put it away. He gripped it hard in fear of the class grabbing at it as he walked in front of them. Mr. Gerio leaned a little forward and whispered to Kenny to take his seat and he followed his orders and sat in the back of the class next to Ryon.  
  
"I'm sorry for the delay, class, we had an interesting contest of skill this morning, but we are not to discuss it in here at the moment. His deep handsome voice filled the room echoing off the walls from the supreme silence that filled the air. Ryon looked down at his staff that Kenny possessed and raised his eyebrows slightly in interest. When the teacher started his class, Ryon looked over at Kenny and began to ask him questions.  
  
"Why didn't you put that thing away?"  
  
"I couldn't," He softly whispered back, "Mr. Gerio found me and forced me back without me even going to my dormitory to place it in my closet,"  
  
"Well, you'd better get rid of that thing before you go to your white mage class, Kenny. By the way, have you seen Sera?" He was interrupted by a sudden bang from the Red mage teacher's desk. Kenny jumped to his feet but the rest of the class seemed undisturbed. He soundlessly leaned downward and into his seat hoping that the other kids didn't notice him. Thick black smoke began to fill the room and Kenny became engulfed in it, causing him to gasp for breath. He waved his hand frantically in front of him coughing like mad trying to call out for help. A sudden blast of wind sent him out of his seat and onto the floor grabbing at his throat. Ryon looked down at him with his eyebrows still slightly raised reveling his large blue eyes. His mouth was twisted in concern and his hand was raised high in the air. The mages all looked down at him and laughed at his state. Mr. Gerio looked down at him as well but didn't laugh. His face was twisted in concern.  
  
"Mr. Manner? Did you not understand what to do?"  
  
Kenny's face turned bright red from embarrassment and he looked at his teacher with his eyes widen.  
  
"We were supposed to do something?" He replied. The mages exploded into laugher at him as he answered his question and climbed to his knees. Crawling on the ground with his head lowered he pulled himself into seat with his head down to the ground. His teacher looked at him impatiently tapping his foot lightly against the ground in disappointment.  
  
"You were suppose to dispel the magic I had put upon all of you with the black magic of wind I taught you all last week. Were you not paying attention, Mr. Manner?" He didn't look up at him and shook his head silently. His teacher turned around sharply and glared at the students with his face locked in a saying of them to be quiet. The students sat straight in their seats and those that couldn't stay still covered their mouths tightly with the hoods of their robes.  
  
"It's my fault," Ryon spoke up. The students suddenly turned their gazes towards Ryon making his face turn beat red from the attention, "I- I- I was asking him a few questions and then-,"  
  
"Enough! Both of you! I want you two to stay after class today understand?!" Kenny could tell that Mr. Gerio was very upset with him so he kept his mouth shut as did Ryon and they shook their heads with a blank face slapped upon them. The teacher continued his lessons for the class and soon the bell rung throughout the empty halls of the school for the children to go down for lunch, and their afternoon brake. The teens snickered on the way out from the show that Kenny had put on during one of their lessons and he tried to ignore them. Mr. Gerio sat at the front desk with his arms folded in front of his jet-black robe. His aqua eyes didn't seem to calm them, this time, because of what they had done. Ryon had always feared his black mage teacher, but he would never let his best friend take the wrap without him, he had never let him do such a thing before. Ryon walked silently up to his teacher's desk followed closely by Kenny with his head to the ground in shame. Mr. Gerio narrowed his eyes upon them, and they could feel the coldness coming from him.  
  
"Mr. Manner…, Mr. Walker…,"  
  
They didn't look up as they replied to him, "Yes sir?"  
  
"You do realize that someday that will be a test for you to conquer that spell do you not?" Kenny and Ryon both nodded their heads in answer to his question and he stood from his seat moving slowly to the front, with his eyes locked on them.  
  
"Please look at me, when I'm talking to you," They obeyed and shot their heads up to see that he was peering down at them. Kenny locked his eyes with his teacher and cold silver ran down his spine. He tried to his gaze away but it was to powerful for him to break. Mr. Gerio circled them, his long robe trailing behind him. His arms were crossed behind his back and he stopped behind Kenny. He took his hand and placed it on his shoulder. Kenny feared that he would be placed under one of his own spells, but to his surprise nothing happened. He turned to face Ryon and noticed his mouth was wide open in shock, then it turned calm as his teacher released his grip on his shoulder.  
  
"You boys are such trouble makers, I wish of you two to go down and get your lunch and go to your dormitories afterwards. But I wish to see you both separately tomorrow morning. I want to you to come to my room, after breakfast, Ryon, and you, Kenny, I wish to talk to you after lunch," His teacher said to them firmly. Something gleamed next to Kenny and he noticed what it was. He turned his intentions from the boys to the staff now as he looked down at it, staring at it curiously.  
  
"Kenny…. What is that?" Kenny noticed that his teacher had his eyes locked to the staff of healing and quickly placed it behind him.  
  
"It- it's nothing," He replied trying to hide it from view.  
  
"Surely that is not something, now come place it on my desk so I may have a better look at it, please. Do not worry. I have no intentions of taking it from you, I just know I've seen that staff before and I would like to take a gander at it," Kenny was unsure what to do. His black mage teacher's face had lifted into a calm caring one now, relieving him of the hate and anger from the two. Feeling much better Kenny grasped the staff tightly and began to lift it to the desk when Ryon grabbed the end of it before Mr. Gerio could touch it.  
  
"Sir, this is my grandmother's sister's staff! I can not allow you to touch it, I'm sorry, but it is way to valuable in this family for someone to touch," He called up to him. Mr. Gerio pulled his hand back from the staff with his face fill with interest as he smiled at them.  
  
"Oh really?" He leaned back in his chair clasping his hands together in front of him. "Then why may I ask is Mr. Manner's in possession of this staff that you claim is very valuable to you?" Kenny looked at Ryon noticing that he couldn't think of a plan to keep the staff from him. He knew Ryon was in fear for his great aunt's staff since she was a white mage, unlike him. He feared that since he was a black mage, that he might destroy the staff of healing. Kenny knew better for his teacher. He was never sinister to him and he admired his knowledge of white and black arts. Kenny placed at hand gently on Ryon's arm and caused him to put it to his side out of reach of his own staff. The teacher stretched his hand out leaning over the desk as he grasped the staff's handle tightly in his hand nearly ripping it from Kenny when he finally had a firm grip on it. Ryon jumped upwards to grab it but missed and hit the floor. He sat up on his knees and grabbed his head in pain as he turned his head upwards to face the teacher. He squinted at Mr. Gerio, with his hands on the back of his head holding it tightly to numb the pain.  
  
"This is a very interesting piece of work, do you know how to use it?" Kenny knew the answer to his question but didn't want to say it. Not even Ryon, knew what to do with it. Ryon stood up silently awaiting a chance to leap out and take the staff back from the teacher, but dared not to, because of his teacher's powers.  
  
"Well?" Kenny turned and looked at Ryon trying to think of something to say that may seem like he did, but nothing came to him. He sighed loudly his face in disappointment as he looked down to the floor, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"No Sir….,"  
  
Mr. Gerio's eyebrows lifted at the same moment he spoke to him.  
  
"You know this is a very, extremely powerful weapon, used by the best White mages ever," Ryon looked up at his teacher. His fear of him seemed to vanish and was replaced by pure interest. But Mr. Gerio handed the staff gently back into Kenny's out stretched hand as if he knew he was going to give it back.  
  
"You two had better hurry to lunch and place that staff somewhere safe. Mr. Manners, I understand you might want to take it to your White Mage class but I strictly for bid it, you know just as well as I do, she will want to hold on to it to see what she can do with it. You remember that one day last year that she had taken Miss. Astro's Angel flute from her do you not?"  
  
Mr. Gerio asked them, his faced clearly locked in fear of what might happen to the staff if she were get her hands on it. Kenny nodded slowly at him. He remembered that day all too well. Sera, Ryon, and Kenny had all gone out during their White Mage class. Sera wanted to show off her new gift that she had received from her mother. The teacher could spot the weapon it seemed in a heart beat and conjured her magic and teleported next to her grabbing the flute from her hands, in a heart beat it seemed. She began to play with it trying to produce different types of spells with it. Sera had been screaming the whole time for her to return it to her but Mrs. Renda looked as though she never heard a word Sera had spoken to her. Finally the teacher wanted to test the strength of the weapon.  
  
She had pressed the buttons all the buttons upon the Angel flute and blew it with all her might causing all the students to fall to the ground. The high-pitched note, leaving them in total silence, drowned Sera's screaming instantly. The flute couldn't take it's own strength it seemed and glowed a bright yellow and finally disintegrated into thin air from Mrs. Renda's outstretched hands. Sera had been upset about her gift being destroyed for weeks. Almost everyone in our school believed that, that is where she had lost her mind, and went from being a pure angel to a pure devil, trying to overpower everyone she met. Kenny shook at the thought of Mrs. Renda getting her greedy hands onto his friend's beautiful staff that gleamed bright, and warmly at them from the sun that peaked into his teacher's window. Mr. Gerio patted him on the back as he led them both to the door of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He watched as they started their way down the long red-carpeted corridor to the stairs yelling at them before they got to far.  
  
"Remember!! I want to see you tomorrow and put that staff somewhere safely before you go to lunch Mr. Manners!"  
  
Kenny continued to walk down the halls next to Ryon as he headed for his dormitory. It was silent but Ryon broke that silence quickly when they were far enough away from Mr. Gerio's room.  
  
"So… like I was saying before, did you see Sera?" Kenny shake his head in silence and Ryon looked at him, his face was twisted in concern.  
  
"Come on! It's not that bad, at least he likes you, that man has always hated me, so I don't know what you're so worried about!" Kenny looked up and faced him tilting his head and sighing softly and then turned away from him.  
  
"I'm not worried about him! I'm worried about Mrs. Renda!" Ryon looked away from him and placed his hands behind his back like Mr. Gerio had done. His brown hair swished in front of his eyes making it harder to see as he made his way down the grand steps of the castle towards their rooms. He kept his head tilted the ground and their calming footsteps echoed off the empty gray walls as they finally reached the door to their room. It seemed as though there was nothing there but a wall though. Kenny passed through it and enter a small chamber with a bed and books on the side. A couple fixed up potions sat along side them in a densely high area. He moved calmly towards the one end of his self and stuck his hand through the wall with the staff. He had created a hidden passage with his new learned power in Mrs. Renda's class. The staff and his hand disappeared as he placed the staff gently on the ground making it tilt to the sidewall.  
  
"There… It should be safe enough now," Kenny secured to Ryon who looked frighten that someone might take it from them. "You seriously shouldn't worry, no one's going to take it, no one even knows that this little closet exists, only you and me, and that's the way it's going to stay alright?" Ryon nodded his head fast and then ran out the door, back to the edge of the stairs waiting for Kenny to follow. Kenny quickly ran out after him and took off down the stairs.  
  
"I'll race you to lunch!!" Ryon called from behind him as he made his way up beside him. "And I'll beat you too!! You know I'm faster then you are!"  
  
Kenny smirked at him as he moved his hands over his head and slapped them together causing sparks to fly from the sides of them. The sparks quickly turned from white to blue and finally a blinding yellow as they circled his body. Ryon continued to run beside him amazed at the magic he was producing for himself. Kenny's black robe began to glow eerily around him and he suddenly shot off down the stairs with incredible speed. Ryon gazed at him with his mouth wide open and then shook his head fixing his expression to disappointment.  
  
"HEY!! NO MAGIC CHEATER!!" Ryon called out to him shaking his fist above his head as he ran his full speed down the stairs. He finally reached the bottom and leaned against the wall out of breath. Kenny sat in a chair at the end of the long table waving his hand at him excitedly. Ryon hung his head down and placed his hand against the wall hunching over trying to regain his breath to tired to even move. Kenny laughed at his state and turned flipped his wrist at him making him levitate above the ground. Ryon didn't know what to do so he just sat. Kenny laughed harder at him as he gestured his hand towards himself, causing Ryon to move towards the table and into his seat that he had been saving for him. Sera glared at both of the from the other side of the room with he little group of buddies that always acted like they hated Kenny and Ryon so bad they wanted to kill them. It didn't bother them, they always just thought of little insults to fight back with, and they almost always won the arguments with them. Ryon nearly collapsed in his own chair when Kenny dispelled the magic from Ryon's body causing him to drop into his seat.  
  
"Sit up Straight Ryon, you know we're going to eat in a second! And we have to think of something to say to Sera after lunch. You know one of those girls in our class would have spread what happened in our class, and Sera will definitely try and get back at us with something!" Kenny told him, but Ryon seemed to be almost asleep now.  
  
He took his head and leaned it back against the chair causing him to wake up in a quick motion. His blue eyes lit up as he struck the metal rim of the chair's edge. Kenny smiled at him patted him on the back sending him almost off his chair again. He sat patiently and waited the lunch to be served. His own brown hair shined with the light. He smiled at the others and at his friend as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back, as calming thoughts filled his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A tall man walked through the middle of the tables. He looked very old to the other students that he walked by and Ryon sat straight up in his seat instantly as he appeared in front of him. Kenny continued to lie back so Ryon placed his hand under his back snapping his fingers. A small fire started and he could feel the flames against him instantly making him jump up into a decent position. Ryon chuckled to himself as he closed his hand around the fire putting it out. Kenny looked down at him angrily and Ryon stopped. The mage that walked among them was there Head Master Mage, known as Enther Kanarta. He was a great person to everyone. Even the people that didn't possess the gift of magic treasured him as a kind warm-hearted man. His hair was gray and stuck out like a red rose compared with all the black robes that the students wore around him.  
  
The white mages wore Dark brown or white robes though so he seemed to disappear from sight as he entered their section. Sera snickered at him and Kenny could see that Ryon was beginning to build up a lot of rage towards her. He calmly placed a hand on his shoulder shaking his head slowly at him whispering that he shouldn't even think about anything except eating for now. Enther smiled brighten the faces of the children that sat gathered around as he moved to his seat above the all of them at the end of the tables. He sat and down and raised his arms. His black robe slid down his outstretched arms reveling his hands. The palms of his hands faced the ceiling and he closed his gentle brown eyes. His face was silent and the children had silenced themselves for him awaiting him to cast another well- bound spell to please them all.  
  
His eyes shot open and two golden beams shot from each of his hands revealing to Phoenix Feathers that the students had seen earlier. Kenny smiled at them glaring over at Sera who had her arms crossed in disgust. Ryon chuckled at her from what had happened earlier that made her so mad at the Feathers. He knew that she wanted to just pick up her plate and chuck it in Enther's face, but he also knew she didn't have the guts to do it. Enther opened his big brown eyes and clutched his fists together at a fast speed and the feather's disappeared from view. He clasped his hands together that glowed a dim gold from the beam and then it brighten and the glowing from his hands turned a blinding white in front of them. He unclasped his hands and spread them slightly apart so that the beam would transport from one hand into the other across from it. A crystal ball came from the center of the beam and rose above the others. Everyone stared at the crystal ball as it rose higher and higher above the center of the room. Ryon's eyes lit up in interest and his jaw dropped in awe.  
  
Kenny chuckled as he watched the show. Everyone was still silent except for the soft awe's that filled the room. Ball lowered in between the tables and everyone stood from their seats to get a better look at it. Kenny followed the crowd and stood with them. His handsome face lit up in the crystal's glow and his smile broaden as he stared at it. He figured that the teacher was going to make it explode into little sparks that would bring their food for them but it didn't go as he planned. A crashing from behind them suddenly interrupted the lunch for them.  
  
Kenny and Ryon turned quickly with the others as a large spike of ice smashed loudly through the center of the tables and into the Crystal ball. Enther's face turned from soft and calm to surprise and shocked as he himself turned to face the window. He jumped from his seat and ran towards the front of the tables and the windows. His black cape slapped noisily against the floor as he made his way towards it. The students jumped from their seats as well and turned towards where the Ice spear had broken through. Kenny and Ryon pushed through the crowd of kids knocking some of them to the floor to get behind their Teacher. The other teachers in the building were also pushing there way through the crowds of kids.  
  
Mrs. Renda's bright blonde hair stuck out well as she pushed through the black mage group of kids. Her big blue gleamed with the setting sun that peeked through to the large smashed window. He could also point out Mr. Gerio floating on thin air above the children's heads making his way behind Enther. The Time, Summoner, Potions, and Blue mage teachers could also be seen running through the crowd.  
  
The Time mage was a thin woman. She had thin glasses but a beautiful face. Her purple and red mixed robe stuck out like a sore thumb as she passed through the white mage students. Her hair was black as night and long. It swished behind her with the wind, and it was tightly braided.  
  
The Summoner's olive green robe flew behind him as he ran down the stairs to find out what all the commotion was about. His brown hair shined with the gleaming sun and the golden horn centered in the front of his head gleamed as well with the power of the summons as he sensed something was deathly wrong. Mr. Haman, pushed the teens to the side calling out for them to move aside for the other teachers to make their way through.  
  
Mr. Fina had a look of death upon him and it seemed stretched across his pale face. Sweat seemed to pour down from under his hat. The shiny gold feather limped along side the crease of his hat looking soaked as well as his blonde hair. It seemed to stick to his side of his face when he stood beside them. Kenny noticed that his green eyes gleamed with excitement as he leaned over, gasping for air. His blue cape was drenched with sweat from the necktie down his back. The golden rope that bound the collar of the neck of the top of the cape, hung down below him and swung aimlessly in front of him. His robin hood shaped hat was drenched as well from the sweet that poured from the top of his head. He worked outside the castle and since they were in the middle of fall, the sun beamed heavily on him making it a horrible day for him.  
  
"What is wrong!? Out of the way children!" A loud high-pitched voice called out and the children began to back off from the center of the room where the teachers were gathered. A tall thin woman pushed her way through the crowd that started to close around her. Her bright blonde hair stuck out through the center of the black mages and her blue eyes were narrowed at the others she passed scaring them, with each glance. The children suddenly began to back as far from her as possible. She angrily passed through them holding a veil in her hand. Kenny knew her as his kind Potions teacher, Miss. Neon, but it seemed that she wasn't taking anything from the kids today. The veil contained a strange blue liquid that glowed brightly through as it boiled rapidly.  
  
"Enther! What has happened here!?" She screamed at him holding the veil close to him. Enther didn't look at her as he spoke but he seemed calm enough or at least smart enough not to call out with the sightless bit of panic.  
  
"It seems that something has thrown an ice spear during our lunch and smashed through the marble crystal...,"  
  
Miss. Neon looked slightly shocked as she raised her veil towards the shattered window. She poured it slowly and gently across the edges of the cracked glass. A swift, high-powered wind shot through and swirled in a tight circle around the shattered pieces that littered the blood red carpeted floor. They began to float above the ground and then snapped together like a puzzle against the shattered frame of the window until it was whole again. The lines from the broken pieces were shown clearly to them and Mr. Gerio approached the group of teachers. Enther moved aside as well the others to let Mr. Gerio through. His black mage teacher gently raised his hands to the window and placed it on slowly careful not to push through the glass. He slowly closed his eyes and a bright lightning like beam shock from his hand and completely covered the broken area of the window. As he moved his hand slowly away from it, the light began to dim and soon disappear. Mr. Gerio backed off and looked quietly at the window that now looked as though it had never been touched. Kenny looked around for the large Ice spear that had interrupted their lunch and spotted it melting quickly passed the two tables that blocked a path for him. He quickly ran towards them and jumped the splintered edges of the broken tables. He grabbed the side of the giant ice spear and his hand seemed to go straight through it.  
  
"Don't touch it!! It was created so that it can melt quickly by the single touch of even a finger!!" Mr. Gerio called out as he gripped Kenny's arm and yanked it back from the spear. He went around, levitating, pushing the kids away from the object that gripped everyone's attention. Mrs. Renda ran towards it herself and circled it over and over. The time mage teacher was levitating as well, since she was part White too. She stared at the ice spear that sat alone on the ground melting faster then anything that Kenny had ever seen, and figured out something to do about it.  
  
"Mr. Gerio! Please come here," He turned around at her and his black hair moved to the side a little, and for the first time, Kenny saw both his eyes at once, it turned out that the other one was fake, as if he had lost it in a fight. A deep scar stretched across it vertically and Kenny stood there and began to ponder why it was there at all. 


End file.
